


of cigarettes and love

by klcs_21



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klcs_21/pseuds/klcs_21
Summary: Based on a prompt I found on tumblr where Brianna is a former smoker but when she have breakdowns or feel anxious she smokes. Aquaria hates it.(prompt credits: @kiheons on Tumblr)It turned out into this.Sorry if there are spelling/grammar mistakes, english is not my first language.





	of cigarettes and love

**Author's Note:**

> Also, worst title ever lmao. I wrote this at 2am and my brain was dry. Soz.

Brianna had an awful day at work, her boss yelled at her for no reason at all, she failed to write two articles and she burned herself with coffee. Also, one of her co-workers named Bible loved to talk shit about her behind her back. Brianna was stressed and she knew what she needed to calm herself, but she also knew that her girlfriend would be pissed if she ever finds out. 

She arrives home with tears threatening to spill, she was tired, she needed to smoke, she needed her girlfriend. She puts on her pajamas quickly and tossed one of her girlfriend's hoodie on top, fall was starting and the air was kinda chilly. Brianna opens the glass window and slides into the balcony that had a view to the street.  
She takes out the pack of cigarettes she bought and lit one with some matches, Brianna sighed deeply when she inhaled the smoke, feeling inmediately more relaxed.  
She let go of the smoke slowly as she also let go of the tears, letting them fall freely on her face. 

She finished one cigarette and decided to light another one. Then other one. She would have to put this hoodie to wash, she thought, otherwise Aquaria would know that she had been smoking. But she would know anyways, because Aquaria was entering their apartment, tossing the keys on the coffee table.  
Aquaria looked her sorroundings, trying to find her girlfriend who she knew was already home, she always arrived earlier than her. She saw the curtain moving, and the glass door a little bit open, letting the October wind in. 

The blonde walked slowly towards the balcony and moved the curtains just to see her girlfriend smoking. She hated it, it was awful for Brianna's health and she knows how much her girlfriend has been trying to stop doing it but she always failed. Aquaria opened the balcony door and Brianna turns around quickly, scared trying to think of an excuse.

"Aqua, I-" Aquaria walks towards her witouth saying anything, grabs the cigarette from her hand and toss it to the floor, stepping on it to turn it off.

Aquaria notice that her girlfriend had been crying, her eyes were red and puffy. "What happened, baby? What made you want to smoke again?" Aquaria said softly. She was mad, yes, but she knew that something was wrong and that was more important to her.

Brianna's lip shaked as she tried to get a word out, but she couldn't, she broke down crying and Aquaria opened her arms to hug her. Brianna hid her face in Aquaria's neck, sobbing while feeling her girlfriend's hand massage her hair and scalp; whispering it's okay, I'm here for you, I love you.

"Let's sit here, okay?" Brianna nodded, sitting on the couch that was outside.

She rested her head on Aquaria's shoulder until her sobbing has calmed down and she felt a little bit more calmed. Aquaria still had her hand on her hair, knowing that this relaxed her.

"Are you going to tell me what happened, love?" 

"I'm tired, babe. Today was horrible. I failed at everything, Michelle yelled at me, that Bible girl was spreading rumours about me again. I'm sick of that, I'm sick of having to defend myself against everything that she says." Brianna explained, she was tired, sad, mad, everything. But Aquaria by her side made her feel less anxious.

"I think she likes you." Aquaria chuckles a little. "It's like in highschool, the mean girl who bullies you, in reality wants to date you." 

"I would never be with someone like Bible, no when I have you." Aquaria felt her heart grow with love and affection towards the girl on her side. 

"How many cigarettes did you smoke, Bri?" 

"Umm... like, three? I think I was halfway through the third." Brianna says acommodating herself, sitting straight and holding Aquaria's hand tight. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I understand you were having a breakdown, but next time try to think of doing something else before smoking, maybe call me and I can help you, I really don't want you to smoke. I worry too much about you and I want you to be healthy so we can be two beautiful grannys in the future." Brianna laughed, then planted a kiss on Aquaria's cheek.

"I love you so much, Aquaria. Words can't put how much I love you."

"I love you more, so much more." She gave Brianna a little peck on the lips.

"Um, I love you more. To the moon and back."

"I love you all the stars in the universe." Aquaria smiled, she loved having these little fights with Brianna about who loves each other more.

"I love you infinity. I win." Brianna gaves that little smile where her tongue pokes throgh her teeth and Aquaria's heart melts. 

"Stars are infinite, dummy." 

"I'm pretty sure they're not but I'll let you win. Deep down you know I love you more."

They stay feeling the cold breeze around them, looking the sun set on the distance behind the buildings of Manhattan, looking at the cars pass on the street beneath them, feeling the warmth of their bodies together and also feeling lucky of having each other. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your honest opinion!


End file.
